Lao/Xonea
Lao/Xonea is one of the most popular fan pairings in R.O.S. It has been called LaXon, combining the first parts of their names ('La'o and 'Xon'ea). It has also been called Silver Spikes, since Lao and Xonea have both been shown with silver spiked hair. History When Lao found Zaiken, he was introduced to Xonea. Lao and Xonea became fast friends and fierce rivals. Lao said he felt something when he was around Xonea, but thought it was just a desire to beat him. In the fights with Sawatar, Lao and Xonea fused to create Xon Chi, who's power was about equal to base form Ricileon at the time. Lao transformed into VL1 after seeing his friends, mainly Xonea and Ricileon, get beat by Sawatar. Xonea was shocked at VL2, but then stated that he knew Lao was the stronger one. After he was posessed, Xonea was still hesitant to severly injure him. After Ricileon met with him in his subconscious, Xonea unlocked VL2 and saved Lao from the darkness. Xonea stated to Gilan that he was killing him for Lao. In the Zemotar Arc, Lao destroyed nearly all of Zemotar's indestructable armor after seeing Xonea get drained by Zemotar. Lao and Xonea fused into VL2 Xon Chi. However, they were unable to maintain the power and began to weaken. Xonea achieved VL3 after seeing Lao nearly killed by Zemotar. After he revealed the Dark Crystal, Lao and Xonea dealt with the revived Dark Kazen and Gilan. They defeated the two, but passed out from energy exhaustion, leaving Ricileon and Yuma to deal with Sawatar and Herem. In the Tournament Arc, Xonea and Lao were paired up to fight in the semi-finals. Xonea, who was in VL3, was fighting Lao, who was in VL2. It seemed Xonea would win until he gave up, saying that Lao could 'have this one'. When Lao was fighting Ricileon, he was horribly outmatched in power. Lao began to suspect that Xonea gave up so that he wouldn't have to fight Ricileon. Xonea then encouraged him to keep going, making Lao let out VL2. After he lost, Lao questioned Xonea's actions. Xonea denied Lao's acusation and stated that Lao needed to win (since in every fight they've been in, Xonea won). In the Dekuu Arc, Xonea agreed to help Lao achieve VL3. Their simultanious VL2 transformations attracted Dekuu, who set off a zombie plague. They traveled to Kenzia with Zaiken, and were in charge of clearing the building the power was coming from. When Lao had a reunion with Charredo, he was infuriated when Charredo didn't approve of Xonea. After seeing Xonea get attacked by an infected Charredo, Lao brutally slaughtered him. VL3 Xonea fought Dekuu first, since he and Lao found him first with Ricileon and Karuso not far behind. Xonea insisted that Lao let him handle Dekuu. However, Xonea was easily beaten down by Dekuu, much to Lao's anger. Lao transformed into VL3 and brutally beats down Dekuu. Lao and Xonea fused into VL3 Xon Chi. Dekuu, however, absorbed the two. According to Ricileon, his power doubled from when he started and dropped by 1/3 when they seperated. Along with the others, Lao and Xonea were reconstructed by Yuma, Dekuu, and Ricileon. Xonea instantly attacked Dekuu, still angered at what happened (a reference to the Zemotar Arc when Lao attacked Sawatar). Moments Hardina Arc The first moment shown is when Lao and Xonea were fighting Sawatar. Lao said that he was holding back his anger from what happened to Xonea, but then let it out when Sawatar was stepping on Xonea, thus activating VL1. The second is in the late Hardina Arc when Xonea is fighting Shadow Lao. Xonea says to Ricileon he didn't want to hurt Lao. The next is when he saves Lao from the darkness within him. Xonea held Lao closely and didn't let any shadows near him. Xonea stated to Yuma that he needed immediate medical attention and said to make sure nothing hurts him. Xonea avenged Lao by letting his shadow energy devour Gilan. Xonea also slept by Lao when he was recovering, showing he cares for Lao. Zemotar Arc The first moment in this arc is when Xonea was drained by Zemotar. Lao broke through nearly all of Zemotar's armor, which he said was indestructable, after seeing that happening to Xonea. This shows Lao's affection toward Xonea. After they seperated, Lao was beaten down mercilessly by Zemotar, causing Xonea to achieve VL3. This shows that Xonea won't let Lao get hurt or killed. Tournament Arc In this arc, Xonea and Lao fought each other in the semi-finals. Lao and Xonea agreed beforehand that they wouldn't hold back. Xonea, in VL3, and Lao, in VL2, were fighting at maximum power. It seemed that Lao would lose until Xonea forfeited the match, saying Lao could 'have this one'. This is a reference to Lao losing in all of their fights due to the power gap between them. It shows that Xonea wants Lao to have the satisfaction of winning. When fighting Ricileon, Lao thought Xonea let him win so that he wouldn't have to fight Ricileon in the last round. He was about to forfiet when Xonea encouraged him to keep going, causing Lao to go into full power VL2. He loses to Ricileon, who was only in RCSS2. Lao is then shown asking Xonea why he let him win. Xonea states that he has won every battle they fought in. Lao then confesses to Xonea that he never won a fight by himself. He then begins to cry, saying that he was always the weaker one out of the two. Xonea then comforts Lao, saying that he's the third strongest in Zaiken. Lao stated that the comment made him feel better. Dekuu Arc Lao and Xonea were seen training to get Lao to achieve VL3. Their power spike sets off the mysterious plague, which makes Zaiken go to Kenzia to investigate. When clearing the building where the main power center was coming from, Xonea was cornered by an infected person. Lao slashes it and saves Xonea. After Lao's reunion with Charredo, the latter reveals that he is infected and will turn. Lao, unable to kill his brother, watches him transform and attack Xonea. He then brutally slaughters Charredo. When he and Xonea both encountered Dekuu, Xonea told Lao to stay back and let him handle Dekuu. Lao and Xonea fuse. Xon Chi then fights Dekuu, but is unable to cause any serious damage to him. Xonea and Lao then separate, thinking they could win better separate, However, Xonea was getting beaten by Dekuu, making Lao transform into VL3. Lao was able to decrease Dekuu's power by 1/5. Seeing how powerful Lao and Xonea were, Dekuu absorbs them and becomes Hell Dekuu. When they are reconstructed, Lao and Xonea disapprove of Dekuu becoming a Zaiken member. Fan Speculations Since Lao is comfirmed to be homosexual, fans and the cast agree that Lao is in love with Xonea. However, Xonea's sexuality hasn't been confirmed, so it's unknown if he has the same feelings for Lao. Xonea has shown some care for Lao, mainly when he transforms into VL2 and VL3 after seeing him consumed by shadows and beaten by Zemotar, respectively. Another speculation is that Xonea has feelings for Lao, but hides them behind his power. Another similar theory states that Xonea thinks the feelings are just his desire to beat Lao, which was true for Lao when he was younger. A less popular speculation is that Lao and Xonea both have feelings for each other, but don't think the other loves them back. This makes them hide it to avoid rejection. This was slightly implied when Lao was saying about how he felt weak. Trivia *The R.O.S. cast state that Xonea is homosexual, but never gave any detail on who he is in live with. Most agree that he is in love with Lao, but this hasn't been confirmed. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Involving Lao Category:Pairings Involving Xonea